The present invention is directed to a photographic-slides storage and carrier unit. Slides-storage units are known, and typically are made of clear, soft thermoplastic-resin material in which have been formed substantially rectilinear-shaped pockets for storing a series of photographic slides. Each pocket has an open side serving as the entrance for inserting or removing the slide. In addition, such storage units are also provided with a jacket or protective carrier made of hard plastic in which the slide-carrier is inserted and protected during storage and which allows for easy transport of the slide-storage unit. The outer jacket is foldable, so as to be compact during transport. Usually, one end of the storage-unit is fixedly secured to an interior surface portion of the outer jacket, so that the storage unit and protective jacket from one complete and integral product. The outer jacket is provided with conventional, cooperating fasteners on the outer surface thereof, by which the outer jacket is retained in its folded state for storage and transport.